


Would You Like To Try Something Different?

by theblackdash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cybersex, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Temporary Long-Distance Relationship, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackdash/pseuds/theblackdash
Summary: Yuuri certainly never thought this was how his night was going to end up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to do my other story, but then this wouldn't leave my head. Ahaha~
> 
> Thank you again for giving this a shot! I tried my best, even though it really has been too long since I've actually written anything so my writing is super duper rusty. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment if you find any mistakes! I may have missed some! And I hope you enjoy reading this. 
> 
> Thanks!

Grabbing his laptop and plugging it into the nearest outlet, Yuuri slowly made his way to the bed and made himself comfortable. He drew the laptop closer to himself and checked the time indicated. The numbers glared from behind the screen and showed 22:24:06. It should be 16:24 at St. Petersburg then.  

He pressed on the Skype program in his laptop and waited for the loading screen to finish signing him in. Several names popped up at the side of the program showing who was online and who was not. Finding that the name he wanted to see was still gray, he proceeded to go to his settings while he waited, then checked to see if his webcam was working properly. 

A  _ shoop  _ sound greeted him, and a little message at the right corner of his computer slid up. 

**Виктор is Online.**

Not wasting any time, Yuuri clicked on the little pop-up and was brought to his fiance’s account page. He pressed on the video icon, the program going dark, and the sound of the call echoed in his empty room. Three rings later, the call was answered and there was only a slight pause before Yuuri heard his name.

“ _ Yuuri! _ ” he greeted, voice lilting happily. 

The video was incredibly grainy at first but Yuuri could finally see a pixelated outline of his husband-to-be. The video soon settled and he was greeted with the sight of his coach. Victor was waving at the camera, resting comfortably on his bed surrounded by plush pillows. Yuuri chuckled back his greeting, tone fond as he said his name.

“Hey, Victor.” 

“I missed you,” Victor sang, hugging a pillow towards himself.

An easy laugh escaped through Yuuri’s lips, “We just called yesterday!”

The man pouted petulantly, “That doesn’t matter! Makkachin also misses you too!”

Yuuri shook his head fondly at the man before asking,“Where is he by the way?” 

“He’s in the living room, taking a nap after our jog. Should I get him?” Victor was about to stand to get the brown poodle.

“No, no, it’s fine,” assured Yuuri. “I’m sure he’s tired.”   

“Anyway, how is everyone?” he asked, diverting the topic.

The man behind the screen waved his hand dismissively, “Nothing new.”

“Which means that Yakov has been talking your ear off the whole morning?” teased Yuuri, the side of his lips quirking. 

“Him, and Yuri,” he added. 

Yuuri barked out a laughter, the image of young Yuri Plisetsky screaming at a man older and taller than him still amusing, and he couldn’t quite stop himself from chuckling further at the exaggerated frown on Victor’s expression. Yuuri drew his laptop closer to himself, leaning back against his bed. 

“You’re going to disturb everyone with how loud you were,” shot Victor.

“Unfortunately for you, everyone is out today,” he countered smugly. “Today is a family friend’s birthday, and Mari- _ neesan _ decided to accompany mom and dad.”

There was a moment of pervading silence before Victor answered.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, so I’m stuck at home guarding the place.” 

“So you’re alone?” purred Victor.

The implication on his tone was not lost, and Yuuri immediately sat up, rigid. A very familiar heat began to coil in his gut. He gaped at the man from behind the screen. Victor shifted his body, drawing closer to the laptop, gazing at Yuuri behind half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile. The cold blue of them glinted into something molten.

“V-victor,” he stuttered, attempting to sound chiding.

He was suddenly very self-conscious.

“Hmm?” Victor hummed in mock-innocence as he tilted his head to the side, chin on his hand as he openly leered at Yuuri. He didn’t trust himself to speak, biting his bottom lip instead. The atmosphere of his room was charged with a different sort of energy. It thrummed from beneath his skin

“ _ Yuuri _ ,” Victor purred again, the r rolling along with his accent.

“Yes?” he squeaked, voice meek and cheeks flushed.

A lazy smile spread through his lover’s lips. Yuuri swallowed, but resolutely stared back at the predatory gaze behind hooded blue eyes.  Victor leaned back languidly on his headboard, one arm slung behind him to pillow his head, and never once breaking the eye contact. He licked his lips. Yuuri’s eyes were immediately drawn to the movement as a pink tongue darted out to swipe at his lips.

The anticipation made Yuuri’s toes curl.

“Would you like to try something different?” asked Victor, voice low.

“I - ah…” Yuuri replied, voice hoarse all of a sudden. He winced, cursing the effect of his fiance on him. Victor’s smirk widened, expression much too smug for Yuuri’s liking. He wished he could kiss his husband-to-be’s lips, just so that he doesn’t have to look at that pleased look.

“I g-guess?” said Yuuri finally. His hand darted out to rub the back of his neck in attempt to calm his nerves. 

“Are you sure?” his lover asked

Though his gaze still heated, the hint of concern behind the tone of his voice was still present. 

Yuuri breathed, relief spreading through his chest. This was what he loved about Victor - how he always makes sure that he was comfortable whenever Yuuri doesn’t seem certain, always checking his limits. Yuuri’s gaze softened, a small smile on his lips as he nodded to show his consent. 

“Yes,” he said, voice a little breathy. “I’d love to try something different with you.”

Fondness sparkled behind Victor’s gaze. “Okay,” he answered softly. Just like that, Victor’s expression reverted back to predatory.

Yuuri’s nerves prickled again, unsure of how this whole thing went due to inexperience. “So…” he began but then he didn’t quite know how to continue. He awkwardly coughed into his hand. 

Victor quirked a brow up, “So…” he parroted, expression much too amused.

Yuuri glared at Victor who laughed, then bristles.

“Okay, okay!” chuckled Victor, hands up to placate his fiance. He leaned back again, his arm draping on his chest this time. He hummed for a moment, content to stare at Yuuri who was sitting patiently. “Have you thought of me once when I had returned to St. Petersburg?” Victor murmured.

Yuuri felt his breath hitch then licked his lips nervously. “I… y-yes…” He licked his lips, and turned his gaze down.

“Eyes on me, Yuuri,” Victor chided gently.

“Y-yes, sir!” Yuuri sat up, spine tense and eyes instantly snapping back to look at Victor’s. 

“What have you fantasized about?” he asked, rubbing his chest up and down.

Yuuri honestly didn’t quite know where to start. 

“I - ah… That is… Y-you…” he said, gesturing wildly and trying to decide on which fantasy should he confess. His face felt hot as he recalls all of what he had fantasized about his Victor since he went back. Oh god, he thought as he frantically searches which of his dirty thoughts was the least embarrassing to admit. Hands pressed to his cheeks in an attempt to hide the blush that was gradually becoming darker, he decided on the most recent one that he had.

He swallowed, the image of his fantasy flashing in his mind. “I was kissing you… at first,” he whispered. 

“Go on,” urged Victor, patiently waiting for Yuuri to describe the scenario. 

“I - um… took off your shirt- ,” he continued, but was distracted by the sound of movement. He looked at his laptop screen and found his lover slowly take off the loose shirt he was wearing. Pale skin and hard lines of muscles immediately greeted Yuuri, and while he has known, tasted and felt that body intimately, he finds himself never getting tired of watching Victor strip. His throat went dry, and all he could think was how much he wanted to drink in Victor.

Yuuri inhaled sharply, only watching as the offending piece of cloth was tossed somewhere to Victor’s. His blue eyes seemed to laugh, amused at having rendered Yuuri speechless. “Continue,” his fiance urged, hand roaming once again on his very naked chest. 

It was quickly becoming very hard to find his own voice. “I began p-playing with your nipples.”

Just as he said that, Victor grazed his finger to one dusty pink nipple. He let out a small, but breathy groan, pressing on the bud with firmer touches. 

Shit, that should not be as hot as it looks though Yuuri, an involuntary groan escaping past him. Emboldened by Victor’s reaction, Yuuri continued, “Then I bit it.” 

Immediately, Victor pinched the pink nub between two fingers. Head thrown back and throat exposed, he groans and seemed to lean into his own touch. All the blood in his body shot straight to Yuuri’s groin. He palmed his clothed cock, breath shuddering as he felt the heat of his own palm and imagining it to be his lover’s. Probably noticing Yuuri’s tense silence, Victor drew his gaze back into the screen, smirk still infuriatingly there on his lips but eyes completely blown.

“What next?” asked Victor, the tone of his voice teasing and almost challenging.

He glared at Victor, tugged his shirt off and throwing it carelessly to the floor. If he wants to play like that, then fine. Yuuri retaliated by slowly pulling down his sweatpants. The sharp inhale Victor took didn’t go unnoticed as Yuuri pushed his pants just low enough to reveal his half hard dick. 

“Take off your pants, and suck this,” Yuuri demanded, hand grasping his cock and pumping it.

Victor visibly shuddered which delighted something carnal in Yuuri. The man shucked out pants quickly, his cock bouncing a little as he threw the offending piece of clothing carelessly to his side. Victor’s member was already pink and very hard. Victor pushed his laptop further from himself, and moved down on his hands and knees. Excitement coursed through Yuuri’s body as certain memories of Victor in that position rushed to his head.

Victor teased his tip with his finger and moaned. Then, he drew his fingers near to the camera revealing the pads slick with his own precum. Confused, Yuuri opened his mouth, about to ask a question, when Victor drew his slick fingers to his mouth, and started sucking obscenely loud.

Yuuri gawked. If he wasn’t already hard before, he was definitely hard now. 

He cursed, body shuddering violently. Then he heard Victor moan, pushing his fingers further into his throat. Past memories of that action rushed into his head, body going rigid and toes curling. His fiance bobbed his head up and down, alternating between licking and sucking on his fingers. It was plain mockery, a visual imitation of what Victor would do to him, but it still made him incredibly hot. Yuuri unconsciously started to match Victor’s movements.

“Please!” cried Yuuri.

Victor answered him with a groan. Clenching his jaw, Yuuri fucked into his own hand with a loose fist, watching the man behind the screen with dark eyes. His dick was completely wet, precum dribbling from his slit and spreading through his own cock. Yuuri was close, he could sense it. Movements became frantic, release just at the precipice, and he groaned.

“You feel good,  _ zolotse _ ?” cooed Victor, tongue flicking the tip of his fingers.

Yuuri growled, trying to recall those little kitty licks Victor loves to do whenever he sees him become desperate. 

“I’m so close!” Yuuri threw his head back, cupping his balls just like how Victor would usually do. 

“Cum for me,” Victor growled.

That brought Yuuri over the edge. His felt his cock give one final twitch, balls tensing, and he cried with his mouth agape. The shock at his orgasm barely gave him time to think. Thick hot strands shot out of his cock, landing on his chest first before his palm could cover the head. He rode out the high, hips gyrating as he just fucks into his fist. He sat back, legs becoming weak, and panted deeply.

With dazed eyes, he stared unseeing at the screen as he came down from his high. A loud slurping sound brought him back however, and he looked at his lover in the screen.  He still struggled to catch his breath. Each heave made him feel better, but he felt lightheaded. 

“ _ Vkusno _ ,” hummed Victor, delight apparent in his expression. 

Yuuri groaned. “Y-you… I was… that-” Victor just chuckled, and moved to sit now that his partner was satisfied. Upon noticing that Yuuri was still panting heavily, he cooed and urged Yuuri gently “Breathe, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri nodded, and closed his eyes, focusing on steadying his breath. They stayed silent for a few moments. The atmosphere was comfortable between them as Yuuri’s breathing finally slowed. 

“Okay?” asked Victor when Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Okay,” he breathed, a smile on his lips. With his still trembling body, Yuuri reached for his discarded shirt at the side and wiped himself clean, and threw the garment to the side once. 

A chuckle bubbled forth from Victor, and Yuuri, perplexed, asked “What’s funny?”

“You were pretty loud,” came the amused reply. Yuuri choked on his own tongue.

“H-how… how loud was I?!”

“Let’s just say that I’m glad that your family was out today.” Victor’s lips curled into a smirk. 

He was mortified, hands coming to cover his face in an attempt to hide his expression. “Oh God…” he uttered quietly. What if his neighbors heard? 

“Yuuri, it’s fine!” laughed Victor, but then his blue eyes turned dark, his voice becoming gravely “Besides, you sounded really hot.”

“I did?” 

Victor hummed his approval, “It got me really hot. See?” He shifted up on his knees, cock hard and pink, showing the effect Yuuri had on him. Blue eyes burned as he licks his lips, hand grabbing his cock to tease himself. Yuuri gasped, toes curling at the sight, and he felt himself getting hard again.

“Want to help me,  _ malysh _ ?” Victor bit his bottom lip, thrusting lightly in his hand, tempting Yuuri. 

“Help? Why help when I can join you?” Yuuri smirked.

His fiance blinked owlishly. “Wait, wouldn’t you be oversensitive?” 

“Isn’t that more fun?” winked Yuuri to which Victor laughed in delight. 

“So, what do you want me to do for you?” 

Victor hummed, index finger on his lip, as he thought of how Yuuri could reciprocate. “Turn around, spank yourself and count to 4.” 

Yuuri choked the second time tonight. “Victor!” He shouted, scandalized and cheeks flushing red again.

“It’s not as if I haven’t done it to you before,” Victor pouted.

“It’s different!” argued Yuuri.

“How so?”

“I.. - that is to say... “ 

His hand immediately drew to the back of his neck, rubbing it in an attempt to calm himself. Biting his lip, Yuuri gathered his thoughts. While he had become proficient in English, it was easier to express himself in Japanese. He stayed silent, eyes glittering, as he searched for the answer within, and he was ever grateful that Victor would always be there, quiet and ever patient for him. 

“It feels… more intimate… if I do it,” said Yuuri finally, his brown eyes finally staring back at Victor’s own. 

“... Do you hate it?” asked Victor, ever calm and ever beautiful.

Yuuri quickly shook his head, “No! I don’t hate it. It’s just… It’s a little overwhelming.” 

Victor nodded slowly, understanding painted on his features. 

“It’s usually you, you know? I leave it up to you - to open me up, so the burden isn’t on me,” he explained, never breaking their eye contact.

“So that’s why, it’s a bit… you know… It’s nerve-wracking to suddenly be pushed into a position where I have to willingly be -”

“Vulnerable?” finished Victor.

“Exactly,” Yuuri chuckled.

“You know that I would never force you to do something that you don’t want.”

“Of course,” whispered Yuuri, eyes soft and fond as he gazed at his lover.

“Shall I ask you to do something else then?” 

Yuuri closed his eyes, and breathed. Summoning some nerve he decided. “No, I think I’d like to try.”

“Are you sure?”

Yuuri nodded, “I’m positive.”

“If you’re feeling uncomfortable, remember to use your safe words, okay?” reminded Victor. 

“Of course.” 

“Okay,” Victor smiled. His expression quickly changed, eyes darkening and demeanor commanding. “Turn around, and spank yourself for me.”

The uncertainty in Yuuri never left, despite him giving his consent to Victor. Somehow, performing these acts was more intimate, more than he had initially thought: To lay bare for the other person in the camera to see, to act in such a way to please your partner behind the screen, to willingly do embarrassing things of your own accord instead of receiving and accepting them from another person. These were all so daunting for him. But, he wanted to try at the very least. 

Slowly, Yuuri turned around, braced one hand on the headboard and tried to calm his nerves. 

“Count to four; two strikes on each side,” commanded Victor.

His heart thudded loudly, threatening to come out. He was both embarrassed and incredibly turned on. Tentatively, he grabbed the meat of his asscheeks, gently massaging them to help calm his nerves. The tension grew thicker as he raised his hand, and with all his strength, struck his ass. The sting made him hiss. His toes curled, felt himself leaking precum again as the pain dulled into a pleasant thrum. A shuddering breath escaped his lips, then he remembered Victor’s order.

“O-one,” he counted, voice small. He raised his hand again, and with more strength, spank himself a second time. The sting was more painful than the first, a strained cry slipped through his lips before he counted two. 

“Good,” cooed Victor. “The other side, Yuuri.”

He followed the command, shifted to the other side as he switched to brace his hand on the headboard. Although his other hand wasn’t as strong than his dominant hand, he made sure to put just as strength into the strike. Regardless with how much weaker he was on this hand, the bite of his strike as well as the arousal still made him cry and hiss. He shuddered after the third one, hand gripped the headboard tightly as he counted three. Finally, the fourth strike came. 

Yuuri slumped forward, gathering his bearings, not from how painful or strong the strikes were but from the arousal and the embarrassment that thrummed underneath his skin.Both of his cheeks must be pink now, slightly more sensitive than before. It was only his panting, loud in the empty room, that he could hear. He startled when Victor made a noise, a sharp inhale.

“ _ Fuck! _ That is so hot!” groaned Victor. 

Yuuri turned his head and swallowed at the sight reflected in the screen. Victor looked mussed, pink flushed from his face to his chest, and hungry blue eyes drank in how Yuuri appeared. Brown eyes snapped down to his fiance’s flushed cock.

“Look at how hard you made me,” purred Victor, hand reaching to stroke himself when he noticed where Yuuri was looking. 

He whimpered in response, biting his lip.

“ _ Malysh _ , spread your ass cheeks for me.” 

Yuuri, instead, choked on air “Victor!” he screamed, scowling.

“Oh?” Victor smirked. “Screaming my name already?” 

“You… You-!” 

“Yes?” answered Victor, smirk still infuriatingly in place.

“You’re impossible!” replied Yuuri with a sense of finality. 

“Please,  _ Yuuri,”  _ pleaded Victor, tone cloying and seductive. 

That voice always made him crumble. He could admit this much, that he was weak for Victor: would still do anything for him, to please him and make him happy. And in the deeper parts within Yuuri, he could also admit that the fact that Victor was turned on by him, because of him, pleaded for him, made Yuuri incredibly aroused and hot.

He shoved the shame, the embarrassment in the recesses of his mind, and slowly reached behind. He heard Victor breathing raggedly as Yuuri palmed and massaged his sensitive ass, giving Victor a small show to tease him with. Slowly, he bowed his back, arching just a little, then pulled his ass to display his rim. He heard a loud whoosh sound, as if all the air that Victor held in was expelled quickly, and then a curse that Yuuri didn’t understand.    


“Look at you,” whispered Victor reverently, “Twitching already as if you want something.”

“Oh...” the dark, sultry tone of Victor’s accented voice made him mewl. He hasn’t touched himself, and his lover had this much power over him already.

“Do you want something,  _ malysh? _ ” 

“Yes,” gasped Yuuri. 

“Do you want to feel me? Do you want me to slide my hard cock against your ass, tease your dirty rim with my dick?”  

“Please,  _ yes _ !” Yuuri hissed, feeling his hole clench and unclench as he remembered all those times Victor had fucked him.

Victor answered with a groan. 

“Tease your hole for me,” instructed Victor. Yuuri bit his lip, and while one hand pulled his flesh, the other moved to brush a finger over it. He felt the rim clench, sensitive already from anticipation and arousal, and he gasped. Victor groaned, then Yuuri heard the telltale signs of Victor jerking himself off. A shudder travelled up his own body, cock twitching alive again because he had turned his lover on. 

The only regret Yuuri had with this position was that he was unable to see Victor’s expression, but the effect Yuuri had on him made up for all of it. No matter how many times they’ve done it, the fact that he could render Victor in that state always turns him on. 

The growls that came from Victor made him shiver. Yuuri strained to listen more of him. Drink in those deep, ragged breaths mixed with that barely there wet sounds from Victor fucking into his of fist. It made Yuuri squirm, made him want to touch himself, made him want to touch his Vitya, made him want to be lovingly violated by this man.

“ _ Vitenka _ ,”he whimpered back, biting the inside of his cheek so hard he could taste the metallic taste of his own blood. He wanted to be touched by this man. 

“Touch yourself,” said Victor, as if he had been punched.

Yuuri could only nod, not caring if Victor himself can’t see it. He kept one hand on his ass, still pulling flesh taut so that Victor could see his twitching and greedy hole, while the other moved to start stroking his weeping cock. 

“A-ah!” He was still so sensitive. He touched the head, thumb on his slit, then smeared the precum over the reddened tip. 

“ _ Yuuri _ ,” Victor choked out, as if he was barely restraining himself. 

“A-are you -  _ ah!,”  _ moaned Yuuri, the brush of his finger on his aching hole surprising him. “ _Vitya_ \- close?” 

“S-so close.”

Unconsciously, Yuuri stroked himself faster, his tip still oversensitive, but he didn’t care as he continued to chase the height of his climax. The heat pooled over him, making the room unbearably hotter, translucent precum dripping all over his bed, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to care. All that mattered was that Victor was getting off on Yuuri, just the mere sight of him could make Victor moan and groan. He revelled in that, fed off of it as it spurned him on. 

Yet it wasn’t enough.

A devilish thought sprang from his head, and with his shame shoved so far down, he spat on his finger, then plunged it inside his hungry hole. 

“ _ Blyat _ ! _ ”  _ Victor cried.

The force of the word shocked Yuuri, as if it was punched out of Victor. His head reeling, he turned around and stared wide-eyed at his fiance. He looked so beautiful. Red from the tips of his ears to his chest, mouth agape in a silent scream, he rode out his climax. Platinum hair clung to his forehead, his eyes shut as he rutted to his hand, cum all over himself. 

The sight alone was enough for him to cum a second time. Obscenely loud, he moaned his lover’s name as he came onto his sheets, staining it even further with his own cum. It shook him, made his body tremble in ways better than whenever he was alone. He barely caught himself in time, almost letting his body fall and get covered with the evidence of their lovemaking through the screen,

He collapsed instead to the side, trying to catch his breath as he gazed at his partner. 

Victor immediately slumped down to his bed when he was done, graceless but still wonderful as he stared unseeing at the screen. Yuuri wondered briefly if this was how he looked like earlier for Victor; curled into a tired heap, flushed and breathing hard but satisfied with glazed but glittering blue eyes. 

Yuuri realized then that he has never quite seen Victor this way before. He was usually so close to him or had his eyes closed that details that he hadn’t noticed before, he could clearly see now. The little tremors that still wracked his body, normally dusty pink nipples a shade darker, that tiny little twitch his cock gave. He was mussed, sweaty, covered in his own cum and it made Yuuri’s heart ache.

“You look beautiful,” Yuuri whispered, like a confession that no one should ever hear but the man in the screen before him. 

Soft blue eyes, just a little red and teary, gazed back at Yuuri. Victor’s expression was gentle, eyes fluttering close as if he was about to cry. That little ache grew just a bit and even Yuuri could feel that he was getting teary-eyed. 

“I missed you too,” was Victor’s quiet reply, a small but watery smile on his lips. 

“Miss you more,” retorted Yuuri. 

That lovely smile soon turn elated, blue eyes crinkling from joy and a laugh on his lips. Yuuri wished he could kiss Victor for real. Slowly, Victor lifted himself up but didn’t bother to put back anything on, then stretched himself on the bed so that he could look at the screen closely. Yuuri, far too tired from having climaxing twice, continued to lay in his tired little heap. 

Victor hummed, satisfied with simply gazing at Yuuri beneath his thick lashes. “Sleepy,  _ zolotse _ ?” he asked, voice rumbling a little. 

He answered the question with a yawn, curling up and dragging his covers and pillow, and settled himself comfortably. Sleep was calling to him, eyes threatening to shut close. He tried to fight it, didn’t want to waste another moment more without Victor who was so far away from him. He really did miss him.

“You should sleep soon,  _ lyubov moya _ ,” he continued to whisper.

“I don’t want to be apart from you for another minute,” slurred Yuuri, eyes barely open.

“I know,” The expression on Victor’s face could only be described as heartbroken. “But it’s late, and you need to sleep soon.” 

Yuuri hummed, body and mind too tired. But before he could succumb to the sweet call of sleep, he whispered. “Watch me?”

“I promise I’ll never take my eyes off of you.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
